


Welcome To the Darkside

by Madileanonme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Galra is a Gang, Keith can speak Spanish, Langst, M/M, Pre-Established Klance, Team Voltron Family, Voltron is kind of like secret agents, but not really, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madileanonme/pseuds/Madileanonme
Summary: Lance honestly shouldn't be - and isn't- suprised by the groups current situation.  Truthfully, this all could have been avoided, but he's getting ahead of himself.  He should start from the beginning.__________Or: Galra Empire is a bad gang. Voltron is a group trying to stop them. The group gets captured for awhile.__________Trust me, it will be more entertaining, I just suck at summaries.(Give it a chance? Please) The first 2 chapters are REALLY short, but they get better afterwards.





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short chaper, I will try to make them longer in the future! Thanks for giving this a chance.

     Lance honestly shouldn't be -and isn't- surprised by the groups current situation. Truthfully, this all could have been avoided, but he's getting ahead of himself. He should start from the beginning.

 

     **_~ 2 WEEKS EARLIER~_**

 

     Lance takes one bite into his best friend, Hunk's, garlic knots and is immediately feeling better.  "You, my beautiful best friend, are truly a blessing."

 

     Hunk chuckles then pats Lance's shoulder.  "I'm glad you're feeling better."  Lance turns his head to lean on Hunk's shoulder, but is _rudely_ interrupted by the hideout's alarms going off.  The loud screech of a cat, (Pidge's doing), mutes out Lance and Hunk's very manly yelps.  They share a look, one they can both decipher due to years of friendship, and bolt to the control room. 

 

     Once they get there, they see that Pidge, Allura, Coran, and Shiro are already there.  Lance has about two seconds to wonder where Keith is, before he rushing into the room, sweaty and out of breath.  'Wow' Lance thinks, 'How is he still that hot?'  Keith winks at Lance while walking towards him.  Keith wraps an arm around Lance's shoulder, and Lance wraps his around Keith's waist.  "Paladins," Allura shouts in a voice that demands attention, "They've struck again."  Lance can feel Keith tense under his arms, and he knows he does the same when Keith squeezes his shoulder and kisses his forehead.  "This time," Allura continues "It's another robbery."

 

     "Is it the same as the others?"  Shiro questions.  "Is there still just stolen possessions, no casualties?"  While the group does care about businesses and peoples belongings, they care more about peoples safety.  Allura doesn't answer, and Shiro starts to run his prosthetic hand through his white forelock.  A task Lance has realized means he's nervous.  "Allura?"  He asks hesitantly.

 

     Allura glances at everyone before turning towards the computer attached to the projector.  "There was one: Ulaz.  We have reason to believe he was sent to spy on the Galra Gang."  A picture pulled up of a pale man with a brown Mohawk and brown eyes.

 

     "Oh no," Hunk blurts, "they are doing this.  I knew it would happen eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon.  This means we have to go out more and-"  Hunk gets properly cut off by Pidge.

 

     "Hunk, obviously we knew this would happen eventually.  To be honest, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."  Pidge receives a couple nods of agreement.  They push their glasses up before continuing, "and even though we're all a little scared, we are the only ones who can stop them."

 

     "She's right." Keith and Lance say at the same time.  Everyone chuckles, then stops to let Shiro ask the question they all know he has since he raises his hand slightly.

 

     "Where and when do we start?"  Shiro asks with his eyes narrowed faintly.

 

     Lance looks around and detects equal expressions of determination and confidence on everyone's faces.

  

 


	2. What's the Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan starts. Klance and Pidge and Hunk being smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be in third person the whole time. It will be focused on different people at different times. It wont be one chapter based on one person, and another on someone else, it will just change where I see fit. Thanks for reading. Leave comments please :)

     Allura closes her eyes and everyone hold their breath in anticipation.  "As soon as possible."

 

     Allura looks over to Coran and he seems to understand what she wants, "For a start, we need Pidge and Hunk to make a device that would allow us to hack their servers.  That will allow us to know when and where they will strike."

 

     Pidge and Hunk nod to Coran, turn their heads to nod at each other, then run out of the room.  The doors take awhile to close.  Nobody speaks until they are all the way shut.

 

     "As for you three," Coran continues, "You will need to work on your training.  You three will have to go into the field."

 

     "T-the field?" Lance asks with a poorly hidden mixture of fear and excitement.

 

     "Yes,"  Coran answered.  "The training room still has all your records from May."

 

     "Okay, thank you, Coran.  Allura.  Let's go boys."  Shiro insists.

 

     As the boys are walking to the training room, Lance looks down the long, dimly lit hallway.  Lance has been a part of Voltron for two years, after- unfortunate events.  He has never been in the field, and he didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing.

 

     Suddenly, Keith grabs Lance's hand.  "I know you've never been in the field before, but you'll do great.  Plus, me and Shiro have your back."

 

     "I know, I trust you guys.  Besides, we are pretty great together, aren't we?" Lance jokes.

 

     "That we are."  Keith chuckles.

 

     They walk in silence until they reach the training room.  The training room is as big as a soccer field.  It has gray walls scorched with gun shot marks and sword marks.  Lance whistles in appreciation.  "Wow, I haven't been in here in forever."

 

     "Okay boys," Shiro interjects, "We will start with weapons.  Lance, you go first since I know Keith is in here every night."  Lance and Shiro give Keith a pointed looks, which he returns with a sheepish smile.

 

     Shiro goes to the locker room to get all the supplies needed: guns, swords, athletic tape, and gauze.  He comes back and hands Lance the first gun: a Glock 18, and wraps his and Keith's hands with gauze.

 

    Shiro sets up a couple targets and tells Lance to start shooting.

 

     Lance takes a deep breath.  _One, two...._

__________________________________________________

 

     Right after Pidge and Hunk run out of the control room, they start throwing out ideas.

 

     "Remember when you hacked the police radio? We could do something like that." Hunk suggests.

 

     They run around a corner.  "That could work, but I would need to have the password to their software." Pidge reminds him.

 

     They finally reach the tech room, and an idea pops into Pidge's head.  "Oh!" They screech, "What if we made a baby monitor like device?"

 

     Hunk looks at the ceiling and taps his chin in consideration.  "We could make it to where in the next battle, we can put it on them!"

 

     Pidge has a bright smile on their face when they say, "Yeah! We can program it so that it can scan the area around it! It can hack their software and give us a layout of their outpost!"

 

     Hunk chuckles and picks Pidge up.  "You, my short friend, are a genius!"

 

     "Yeah, yeah.  You ruined the moment when you called me short."

 

     Hunk sets them down and they get to work.

_____________________________________________________________________-

 

     "See- I - beat - you - again - babe!" Lance exclaims between wheezes.

 

     "I think the only thing you beat was the record for shortest time it takes to run out of breath." Keith teases.

 

     "You both did good.  We will have to do this everyday from now on." Shiro insists, officially ruining Lance's good mood.

 

     "Great." Lance grumbles.


	3. Sorry! Authors Note/update

I am really sorry. I had a chapter that was like 11k and I was really happy with it, but I forgot to save it and it deleted. That upset me really bad and I just haven't got around to doing it, but I will. 

Also!!!!!!! I am starting a new story, that I like a lot, and I hope you do too.


End file.
